Teddymonster's Revenge
and Peri.]] It is a movie coming soon on Angry Birds, and the gift of The HTC Twins. With their birthday less than a week away, Astrid and Ajay both wanted to do something special to mark the occasion. Having saved up their MCs all suggienaddie days, each knew exactly what they wanted to get the other. However, once they got to the marketplace, things didn't go exactly as planned. Would the HTC Twins still be able to make this their best birthday ever? '' "I can't believe it, this is finally it!" Ajay thought to himself. For nearly two years, his sister Astrid had been slowly putting together her treasure map, one piece at a time. And now, she only needed one last piece to have the whole set. "Boy, I can't wait to see the look on her face when I hand it to her." However, as he browsed from shop to shop, Ajay soon realised that the 1500 MCs he'd saved up would not be enough to buy his sister's map piece; it wasn't even close. He'd need at least another thousand Monster Coins, but where was he going to get it? ''Meanwhile... "There you go, young lady." the shopkeeper said, "Six jungle arrows... aren't they beautiful? That'll be two thousand four hundred NPs, please." "Two thousand four hundred?" Astrid asked in amazement. "Why, last week they were only one thousand four hundred. What happened?" "Ah, you see miss... there's been a shortage. Once the HuggleWar was over, the manufacturers of these arrows cut their production rates; they figured there wouldn't be as much demand. But once people heard production rates were dropping, they bought up all the arrows and caused the prices to go up..." "Still, two thousand four hundred? There's no way I can come up with that kind of money in less than a week... what am I going to do?" Scrambling to come up with ''the extra MC, The HTC Twins' birthday finally arrived...'' "Here, open mine first," Astrid said, handing the present to her brother. As he tore off the wrapping, Ajay was stunned by his sister's gift. "A set of... jungle arrows," Ajay said, seemingly dazed. "That's really nice sis, thanks. But hey, why don't you open yours?" With that, Ajay handed Astrid her present. "Oh Ajay, you shouldn't!" Astrid said as she opened the box. "It's been two whole years, but now you've finally got your treasure map. We'll be rich!" "Erm, Ajay. There's something I've got to tell you... I had to sell one of my map pieces to buy your arrows. So no, I don't have the whole map, and we're not rich." "It's funny you mention that, sis." Ajay admitted. "You see, I had to sell my bow to buy your map piece..." Trivia * On the Roar A Ton Standard Time, HTC Twins get the animated Trailer from Gurdy Dog. * Teddymonsters Peri and Stanley are a group of Angry Birds and Cresty Two Dogs. Gallery Angrybirds_fox and dog.png|The logo. Angry Birds Fox and Dog.png|Teddymonsters Stanley and Peri. angry birds.png|Red, Chuck and The Blues became Teddymonsters Category:Movies